Chapter 889
Chapter 889 is titled "An Unknown Mama". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 22: Leo Arc - "We've become pirates" Short Summary Sanji argues with Bege on what to do with the cake. Bege insists that they poison it or plant explosives while Sanji claims that its sweetness will do the trick. Bege is captivated by the taste of his secret ingredient, and the preparations are almost complete. Meanwhile, Carrot continues her attack on Daifuku's fleet while evading strikes from Daifuku's genie. However, Jinbe reveals that the Sulong form can only be safely used for a brief period. Brook goes to help Carrot and takes her back after her attack is complete. With Daifuku's fleet disabled, Big Mom is growing thinner and weaker, but she summons Zeus and Prometheus and goes onto the Sunny. Long Summary Daifuku summons his genie to attack Carrot, and with a single swing of its halberd, it demolishes multiple Tarte ships, but it does not hit Carrot as she jumps up with the helms of multiple ships in hand. The Straw Hats are awed at her display of abilities, and Jinbe explains the Sulong form to them. Initially, it caused the minks to lose their minds and attack indiscriminately, and they would die within one night from exhaustion. Brook then goes off to provide assistance to Carrot, and uses his sheer speed to run across the ocean. While Carrot and Brook deal with Daifuku's fleet, Nami and Chopper turn their attention to the fleet attacking them from the rear. Meanwhile, Bavarois notices that Big Mom is acting strange as she is growing skinnier and gasping for breath, calling for Zeus and Prometheus. Perospero notes that these eight hours are the longest Big Mom has gone without her food craving being satisfied, and that she would be an unknown force to deal with from now on. Bavarois then reports that although Pudding is transporting her wedding cake in their direction, she is doing it on Bege's ship, which appalls Perospero, who bets that the cake will be sabotaged. On the Nostra Castello, Sanji adamantly refuses Bege's ideas to put poison or explosives in the cake, and Bege points out that this is a big opportunity to take out one of the Yonko. Sanji said that a cook's pride is on the line, and claims that the taste alone will defeat Big Mom. Bege is incredulous, knowing how many different kinds of sweets Big Mom has had in her lifetime, but Sanji stops him by feeding him some of his whipped cream, which instantly causes Bege to be overwhelmed with pleasure at the taste. Sanji says that Bege can try to assassinate Big Mom afterwards, but his goal is to fulfill the obligations of a cook. This causes Pudding to become lovestruck and fall over, and Chiffon backs up Sanji's argument to her husband. The chefs are almost done covering the cake with the cream, with two of them succumbing to the aroma, and Sanji hopes his crew is safe as he draws closer to them. Meanwhile, Zeus and Prometheus are making their way back to Big Mom, and Zeus blames the long journey ahead on Prometheus wanting to eat fire. This enrages Prometheus, who points out how Zeus went against Big Mom when he let Nami use him. Elsewhere, Daifuku's fleet is in full disarray with the ships no longer being able to move, and the Straw Hats see an opening to escape. Carrot continues attacking, wondering how much is left as her consciousness starts to fade. As she dodges one of Daifuku's attacks, Brook comes up to her, having put one of the ships to sleep. Saying they have done enough, Carrot blocks her vision of the moon to revert back to her normal form as Brook carries her back to the Sunny. They return, but as Perospero and Bavarois witness the chaos of Daifuku's fleet, they suddenly see Big Mom getting ready to attack as she has Napoleon transform into a blade before she leaps out toward the Sunny. With Zeus and Prometheus having arrived, Big Mom rides the former as she heads for the Sunny with all her special homies out in full force. She then lands on the Sunny and demands her cake, and Jinbe tells the crew to prepare to abandon ship. Quick References Chapter Notes *It is revealed that using the Sulong form for too long can cause exhaustion and possibly death. **Carrot returns to her normal form by blocking her eyes from the moonlight. *It has been 8 hours since Big Mom's craving sickness started and her body is getting thinner and thinner. *Sanji and Bege have an argument on what to do with the cake. **Bege wants to use this opportunity to kill Big Mom by putting poison or explosives into the cake. **Sanji feeds Bege his special ingredient, making him change his mind. *Zeus and Prometheus return to Big Mom. *With her special homies, Big Mom lands on the Thousand Sunny. Characters Arc Navigation